Fix You
by untamed4ever
Summary: They left her...she left her. He told her he didn't want her. But the pain centered around her, it always centered around her. She tried to forget in so many different ways, it didn't work. And now they will see, what it truly means to be a monster!
1. I'll Never Forget

**Fix You**

_I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah, i just use it for my own creative purposes : )_

_So before anyone says anything I am still writing Changeling, I've just been a bit slow on the update for it cause my dad's got divorce again uhhhh and I've had to move again uhhhh so I kinda haven't been in the mood to write the next chapter for Changeling and I didn't to give you something crappy but it will be updated soon don't you worry : )_

_So this just came to me while I was breaking some boxes apart to put in the recycling bin...yeah I know that's werid to have an idea suddenly hit you there of all places but oh well, it got me to write this! _

_Now this can be taken as a one-shot or I can continue it and make it a story, the choice really is up to you readers, which one would you prefer? _

_Let me make it clear right now there are mentions of alcohol abuse, vaguely and drug abuse, again vaguely not really a lot of detail goes into it, if I continue this as a story I might go into more detail but this is why the rating is M, that and a few other things but I just want to be on the safe side._

_Also Bella is more dark and also a little disturbed in this but hey I think it makes for acceptable reading : )_

_So this is obviously set after New Moon but before Eclipse, the Cullen's never moved back and Bella never became friends with Jacob or new about the shifters of La Push._

_Enjoy!_

I should kill her where she stands...all of them in fact but I can't, something is preventing me from even taking a step closer, something is holding me back...keeping me in the darkness that the shadows provide where I have dwelled for so long. There is this ache in my chest that seems to thunder though my body, it rushes down to the tips of my toes and trails up my spine before wrapping around my throat and I know at that point I am lucky I do not need to breathe because if I did my breath would have stopped halfway down to my lungs and made me choke.

Twelve years.

That's how long it's been and I still can't get them out of my head...her out of my head, it wasn't like I hadn't tried, oh _believe _me I have tried, I have tried every single scenario I could imagine, that anyone with a sick and twisted mind could imagine and yet nothing worked. For the first few years alcohol seemed to dull my mind, it made me remember less and less to the point of forgetting but never quite getting that far, like I was tinkering on the edge to the abyss of forgetting but it seemed the more I did it, as the days turned into months and the months turned into years, the more I could remember and before I knew it three years had went by...three years before I decided to try something new to try and forget the memories.

I'll never forget my first time.

She was a mysterious girl sitting at a bar I went to one night...that was what drew me to her in the first place...well that and the fact that she looked like a pixie...but never mind that. She was confident, flirty, and beautiful and supplied me with all the drinks I wanted that night which wasn't a lot before she took me back to her place. I remember the smirk that played across her lips as she undressed the both of us. I remember how she kissed me with a bruising passion that I had never felt before as her fingers almost scratched their way down my body until they were where she and I wanted them to be. I remember the words she whispered in my ear, "I do love virgins." Before she plunged three of her fingers into me. I remember the pain that suddenly seemed to shoot through my body; I remember the fire that seemed to pulse through me below my hips. I remember crying out in pain as hot, salty tears fell from my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I remember the woman held me tightly to her with one arm as her fingers continued to thrust into me at a hard and fast pace. I remember how she whispered soothing words into my ear, telling me how the pain would all be over soon.

I remember that in that moment I forgot them...I forgot her.

What I don't remember though is that girl's name.

So many times after that night I tried to forget completely again and each and every time after that I failed. Both sexes I have been with and yet I could not tell you about any of my times with men but the women...I could tell you every single detail about my times with the women, right down to the type of perfume they were wearing that night...I could tell you everything, except their name...I never remembered their name. This only lasted a year but in that year there had been so many men and women. I soon went on to try the next thing to try and forget. I tried all the one's I could find; Heroin, Cocaine, Ketamine, Ecstasy, Weed, Poppers, you name it I had done it. Cocaine had the best effect, it didn't make me forget, none of them did but cocaine seemed to make me forget all the hurt and pain that I had been caused...it made the hole in my chest that had been there since I had turned eighteen vanish for a little while...it allowed me to breathe freely again.

And yet after a while I became sick.

I knew it would happen eventually, I wanted it to happen. The doctors told me I had months to live, something about cancer in my liver or something like that I don't really know I wasn't paying attention, to the doctor, I hated him, he reminded me too much of... They told me it was too late for treatment, I told them I didn't give a shit before walking out of the hospital, rushing home, grabbing my passport, a change of clothes and my bank card which had all my savings for the university that I never attended in it, I hadn't touched the account even with all my alcohol and drug usage, it paid to have a older friends who if you were nice to in certain ways paid generously.

I left a note for anyone who cared and said I was leaving this shithole before I drove to the airport and took the closest flight out of the country...which as it turned out was Italy, on the outskirts of Volterra to be exact.

And it was in that city where I became what I am and first drew myself into the darkness the shadows provided...where my solace is.

It is a long story with boring details so I shall explain briefly and make it to the point. After a couple of weeks in Volterra I met this girl, literally bumped into her, I knew what she was right away...if it was the coldness of her body or how hard her body was or the pale skin or the enhanced beauty that gave her away it was the deep gleaming ruby red eyes that stood out even more because of her pale complexion and her light blonde hair. She seemed to study me for a moment before ghosting a hand down my face and I can tell you that I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips even if I wanted to. Hey! Give me a break! The girl may have been frozen in the body of the seventeen year old but she was hot! I am allowed to appreciate how hot she was thank you very much! I'd have gotten any in a few months so I was a little easily turned on. Anyways I could tell this shocked her and I could tell she was intrigued by me.

I knew I was dying anyway and thought that she would end my waiting. "Vampire." I had whispered and watched as her eyes went wide before narrowing. I thought that was the end, I thought that I would die right then and there.

Boy wasn't I wrong.

She grabbed me and took me back to a castle, an underground one! I was taken in front of three guys sat on thrones, I recognised them straight away. To cut a long story short...err shorter, Aro was ecstatic to meet me, Marcus just nodded his head while Caius glared at me before smirking his approval when I glared right back...I wasn't afraid of him. I wasn't given a choice, especially when Aro touched my hand and couldn't read my thoughts. I was bit right there and then, the last thing I saw in my human life was the blonde haired girl picking me up in her arms as she looked down at me with a curious expression.

It's been eight years since I was turned into a vampire. For eight years I have been dead, just not in the way I had hoped. For eight years I have been a part of the Volturi, I am actually Aro's most powerful guard...well ok maybe along with a couple of others but I am also Caius's favourite. I have quenched my thirst with the blood of humans for eight years. I have no trouble controlling myself among bleeding humans but that isn't to say I choose to control myself around them...they are my food...my prey...why should I control myself? When they do not control themselves in the killing of their animals for their source of food...they are my source of food so it's works exactly the same way.

When I woke up as a vampire the blonde girl from before (Whose name I later found out is Jane) helped me through my newborn stage, although she said for a newborn I was pretty tame...when it came to blood that it, when it came to sex...well let's just say Jane loved that I wasn't tame in the sack. We've been fuck buddies since the day I had woke from the change...right after I had quenched my thirst of course and I can tell you the sex is still phenomenal...I don't think there's ever going to be a time when I'm not hungry for Jane, even when she finds her mate I will make sure I still get some from her...she's too good a fuck to let go...oh and too good a friend of course. I have a gift of course, two really but Aro just likes to say it's all rolled into one whereas I like to say two, one that I had when I was a human but was enhanced when I became a vampire and another that was the consequence of what I did for the last four years of my life before becoming a vampire, it's quite cool even if I do say so myself but let me tell you about my first gift.

It is of course my shield...when _he_ couldn't read my mind it was because I was a shield, not because I had a glitch in my brain like they summarised, no it was because I had a mind shield which protects me from mental attacks which is why, Aro, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and all the other guards with mental powers cannot use them on me but now my shield is so much more, it has been enhanced so it is physical not in the sense that I can create a wall in front of me and other people so no one can get through, more in the sense that if I stand in a shadow I can draw my shield around me and other people making us disappear in the shadow...making us pure darkness and as long as my shield is wrapped around me and anyone else, no one can smell our scents or hear any noise we make until I have lifted my shield from around us once more but I can only do this in shadows, I have no idea why and neither does Aro, Caius or Marcus...all though I can tell you one brilliant thing that comes out of it, as long as there is a shadow present Jane and I can have sex anywhere...we've even done it in the throne room while everybody was finishing their dinner! The downside to my gift though is I still haven't mastered my mental shield to wrap it extend it to more than one other person besides me at a time and even then they have to be within five meters of me or I lose the layer but I'm working on it!

My second gift...ahh I love this one, like I said before I only have this gift because of all the shit I did the four years before I became a vampire...Aro thinks that because of all the different drugs and alcohol in my system (Which he always tells me he is surprised I could survive for so long with all that toxic waste in my system) that is mixed with the venom he pumped into me and gave me a new gift. This gift is really only good for messing with people, although it has come in handy a few times on missions but all it is basically is I can make anyone feel like they are high or drunk or whatever and in doing so I can push onto them whatever emotion I want them to experience when they are high or drunk, for example I can make them feel really happy or really paranoid, I can make them feel really angry or really sad, I can only do this by touch though but all I need is a second and you're gone and if I don't take it back then you can go insane, I like to usually make the human I'm about to drain really high and scared so they scream before biting into them and making them really happy cause they taste so much sweeter then.

Like I said not very useful but pretty cool, very amusing and great for in the bedroom with Jane.

But anyway I'm getting off topic, I just thought I should let you know a bit of my background...if you don't know who I am now then there's something wrong with you but I'll be nice for a change and introduce myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi, you can call me Izzy if you really want to but not Bella, I hate the name Bella! I've come a long way these past twelve years, I'm not the scared, weak and innocent human girl anymore, now I'm a powerful, red eyed, dangerous...and ok maybe all the time extremely horny vampire. I'm not someone you want to piss off, Jane knows this, Alec knows this, and Caius and Marcus know this...I even taught Demetri this! Aro knows this most of all though, he has seen me in action, he loves the way I complete my missions and yet he goes and does something like this!

He must be going crazy in his old age!...Or maybe I used my second gift on him and forgot to take it off? No it must be his age! He's so lucky that Jane has me in her arms right now in the shadows otherwise I would not be held responsible for my actions!

He knows what happened in my human life! I told him everything! Things even Jane doesn't know! I told him what I would do if I ever saw them again! And yet he invites them here! Into workplace! My home! My solitude of shadows! And they have the audacity to walk in here like everything is fine and dandy! Like they have done nothing wrong! Like they didn't rip someone's world apart! Like they didn't shatter her heart into a million tiny little unfixable pieces! I can feel a growl bubbling in my chest at the sight of them all with smiles on their faces...even her!

I should kill her where she stands! All of them in fact! The ache in my chest had long since vanished and been replaced by a burning inferno of rage! I can feel Jane behind me, her hands needing my taunt stomach muscles under my shirt soothingly...she knows what I want to do...but she also knows that I can't...because of Aro, only because of Aro and she knows that at this particular moment in time;

I really don't give a shit!

"I would like to introduce you to our newest member, I would say guard but she along with a couple of others are above the name guard. "Isabella step forward and greet out guests would you." Aro's voice barely registers in my mind but the soft whispers of Jane's smooth and calm voice in my ear ring through my mind loud and clear. "Go Isabella. Show them how dangerous and powerful you have become. Show them the new you." Her voice makes me wants to say no and run off to her bedroom with her and have my wicked way but I don't...especially when Aro looked right at the shadow where I am cloaking myself and Jane with a waiting look upon his features.

I let out an unnecessary sigh as Jane let's her arms drop from my waist so I can step out of the shadow which I do with my back straight and my head held high. I never take my eyes off of Aro even when the gasps from the seven of them flow through my ears. I reach Aro in a mere three seconds and can see the amused twinkle in his eyes as I bend my back forward and bow to him slightly, "Master." Is all I say before I turn to face them and do not miss the way they all look at me in shock while many of them also look at me with tear filled eyes...I have to resists strongly not to sneer.

"Cullen's...it has been a while." Is all I say as a greeting as I feel Aro step up so he's standing right beside me and lightly place his hand on my lower back as he too watches the Cullen's...waiting for them to say something?

Carlisle is looking at me with disbelief and shock...he had obviously heard about my faked death, that Felix and Demetri had taken great pleasure in concocting before putting into action.

Esme...a small sharp pain shoots through my dead heart at the look of shock and sadness that is on her face, I don't know why there is sadness and even thought she abandoned me too, I could never stand to see Esme upset.

Jasper is looking at me with shock and confusion and I smirk internally when I know what the confusion is about, he cannot read my emotions as I am blocking him, he must be trying to figure it out.

Emmett is looking at me with once again shock but also excitement, I know he thinks that everything can go back to the way it use to be...oh how wrong he is,

Rosalie shocks me a little, she also like the others looks shock but she also looks...remorseful? I have no idea what that is about, she hated me and I respect her for the fact that she didn't lie to me and pretend to love me, it made her leaving all that much easier.

_Edward_...uhhhh even in my head I cannot help but sneer his name in disgust and anger, he's looking at me like a man who hasn't seen the sun in many years...the adoration, shock, love, hope and many other emotions on his face sicken me and it as times like this where I wish I could still vomit, so I could show him how sick he really makes me feel. He left me! In a fucking forest no less! Telling me he didn't love me! Telling me he was tired of pretending to be human!...Well at least I could understand that part, I'd had to pretend to be human for a couple of my missions and I'd hated them, although it was fun to get a couple of those girl's from Sweden into my bed and pretend that I didn't know what I was doing...oh that was a fun night, especially when Jane joined in, it was even better when we finished off the night by draining them dry and then proceeding to fuck in every room of their house...twice...and it was a big house.

But anyway I'm getting off track, point is if Mr. Mind reading dick head tries to lay a finger on me I'll make him so paranoid that he'll even be afraid of his own reflection! Stupid fucking asshole!

I blew an angry breath out through my nose to try and calm myself down as I looked at the final person in the Cullen clan and this time all I could do was stare.

She was exactly as I remembered and yet my human eyes had not done her enough justice, her hair was in its usual spiky perfection and was still as black as midnight. Her eyes were still those two twin pools of honey gold but this time I could make out the dark amber that swirled in them as well signifying that she would need to hunt in a few days. Her full red ruby lips stood out from her flawless pale skin, I could feel them drawing me in but before they could get very far I moved onto another aspect of her. She was still as short as ever, that hadn't changed; I had added a couple of inches to my height in the last four years of my human life and knew I would not tower over her petite five foot one inch frame. She was still as fashionable as ever, I only knew this because Jane made sure she drilled into my head all the latest fashion trends and labels, even though she always brought me my clothes.

What was different though is her posture wasn't the same...she wasn't bouncing on the balls of her feet and acting with her usual catchy bubbly, excitable and happy persona. Instead she looked...sad? As I looked closer I could see her eyes were filled with tears that could never fall and her bottom lip was quivering ever so slightly but what shocked me the most were that her eyes were staring right into me...not at me...into me! Like she was seeing into my very soul! I could never remember her doing that when I was human. I knew if I didn't tear my eyes away soon I would regret it and so with great difficulty and pain I shifted my eyes onto Carlisle who was still looking at me with disbelief and shock etched across his face. I'd told myself that I would kill them if I ever saw them again...that I would kill her if I ever saw her again! And yet now as they stood in front of me...as she stood in front of me I could feel my rage slowly dripping away, drip by bloody drip and I hated it!

I hated the fact that she still had hold over me...the others I could care less about, if I had the chance I would kill them...ok maybe not Esme or Rosalie but the others I would tear them to pieces...except Edward I would slowly torture him until he went mad from either my gift, thirst or from the pain that he would experience under my hand...I'd had his torture planned out since the first time I'd tried drugs...I had a lot of fun thinking things up that I can tell you. The room felt suddenly smaller, it was as if the Cullen's were getting closer...as if she was getting closer...I couldn't do this! I needed to leave this room! I needed to leave now! And now I knew why Aro had his hand on my lower back, to prevent me from going anywhere! Damn the blasted old man!

I counted to ten in my head as I let my eyes drift over the faces of Esme, Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie. I knew if I looked at _him _or her I would break one way or another.

I had known I loved her from the moment I saw her but she was with _Jasper_, when I had found that out that was when the first crack in my heart appeared and then another crack appeared every time I saw her or them together and knew I couldn't have her...I did love _Edward_... a long time ago burgh, I just wasn't in love with him but he was the one who put the last crack in my heart and them all leaving shattered it completely.

This was why I am the way I am!

This was why I lived the last four years of my human life the way I did!

This is why I gave my virginity to a girl I didn't even know!

This is why I drank!

This is why I had meaningless sex!

This is why I became a drug user!

This is why I wanted to die!

This is why sex means nothing to me!

This is why Jane means nothing to me!

This is why I am cold and distant!

This is why I want to feel nothing!

This is why I wanted to forget!

"Bella?" Her soft honey filled yet trembling voice floated through the air and went right through me, piercing me, it was like a thousand knives were being carved through my skin.

I love Alice Cullen.

And she keeps breaking my heart.

_So what did you think? Should I continue or not?_

_Leave us a review and let us no, even if it is a simple yes or no on whether I should continue or not : )_

_Yes I have portrayed Bella as a bit of a sex addict but again if the story continues I have an idea of what I could write to explain why she loves sex so much : ) Again really up to you._

_The second gift...power? Whatever you want to call it may seem a little stupid, actually the more i think about it the whole thing might seem a bit stupid but hey i just let it flow out and haven't really read it through except to correct spelling so all i ask is you please don't leave a review telling me this is ridiculous or something along those lines : )_

_So I hope you liked reading that, the title is the Coldplay song Fix You...it kinda fits but I also picked it purely because the song was playing on my dad's I-Pod which I was listening to when I finished this...so yeah!_

_And like I said Changeling should be updated soon!_


	2. How About A Limb?

**Chapter 2 – How About a Limb?**

_Hey everyone! So first off I think I should just clarify that yes I will obviously be carrying on this story, I mean how could I not when I got so many reviews for the first chapter, what was it 24...25...more? I dunno but I know it was over the 20 mark, something I didn't think would happen and yet it has so I have decided to continue with this story : )_

_So thank you for all the reviews and thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts or favourites or both and thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts or favourites or both! _

_This story is a good way to get all my anger out I have found, that is why there is quite a bit of searing in here...although when I read it back I may or may not have added a few more :P _

_I have made Bella a bit more crude as well and of course she is dark...we don't really get to see enough Alice/Dark Bella fics._

_I would like to point out that I have never written a dark Bella, sure in my other Twilight story Changeling, Bella may seem dark but remember it isn't her, it's a completely different umm person I guess you could say, and I will not lie I did find it a little difficult to write Bella as dark but hey, I like a challenge and it was fun in some places._

_I do hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Bastards!

The lot of them!

Fucking hell, how I would like to rip their heads off!

But nooooo Aro specifically told me not to harm a hair on the Cullen's heads...the old and wrinkly twat!

Ok I should calm down...take a deep breath and exhale slow...oh fuck that! This is bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit! I mean how the hell can Aro expect me to do my job when I have the Cullen's following me around like little lost puppies...well nearly all of the Cullen's...two of them hadn't even come near me for which I was thankful...it was the two who I knew if they tried to speak to me, I would let my will crumble and let them speak...but thankfully they haven't, that can't be said for the others though! Oh no they follow me around wherever I go and it pisses me off to no end! I have smelt their disgusting floral and woodsy scents more times than I would care to count these past few days since they had arrived and on more than one bloody occasion Fuckward had the audacity to try and talk to me! Just waltz right up and try to start a conversation!

I don't give a flying shit what he has to say!

Good god he is lucky that Aro has practically band me from hurting them otherwise I would have already acted out several of my torture fantasies on the mind reading scum!  
>Like I said it's been two days...well ok if we're being specific forty-nine hours, twenty seven minutes and sixteen...seventeen seconds since the Cullen's had arrived in the Volturi's...domain seems like a good word to use cause it certainly isn't a home...well it is and it isn't...it is our workplace, our office if you will first and foremost and it is our home second...but many of us don't see it as a home...I do...well it depends on what mood I am in but I usually do, especially if I'm horny or angry, I tell you there is nothing better than having someone on hand practically twenty-four seven that will cater to your sexual needs in a second if you so wish, Jane is such a good fuck and if she isn't here, well let's just say Heidi is one kinky bitch...yes I am grinning like a fool just thinking about it, you would be too if you'd had even half a night with her...some of the things she does...delicious. It also helps to have quarters that are huge...massive...enormous, you get the picture, to trash if you so desire...although Aro has warned me he is getting tired of replacing all of my furniture and paintings...do I care?<p>

Not particularly...no.

Anyway back to what I was saying...thinking...whatever before I started to go off on one of my little thoughts. The Cullen's have been here for two days or just over two days, you get it. Since then like I have said nearly all of them have followed me...actually stalked is a better word, they have stalked me in and out of the castle...although out of the castle let's just say I had fun losing Emmett and Fuckward...yes that is my new name for him now, they don't know this city like I do...I know it like I know the back of my hand!...Hey that's new! They have sat in or rather stood in the corner and were really silent...almost deadly silent...hehe, deadly you get it?

Do any of you have a sense of humour? No?

Shame.

Like I was saying they have stood in the corner of some of Aro's sessions...the old mad man likes to call them meetings but I know them for what they really are...they're sessions to remind all of us who we work for, sort of like workshops humans do I guess...maybe...I dunno...I don't really care anyway, I have no reason to do nothing but stay loyal to the Volturi...they give me delicious, succulent and oh so sweet smelling humans to feed on and terrorise when I see fit, they let me kill vampire's who have been naughty and broken the rules...or have generally pissed them off...they have given me numerous amounts of girls to choose from as fuck buddies...ok they may not have done that one but it is a perk from working for the Volturi...and believe me when I say I have nearly gone through all of the Volturi women...I just have to bed the wives and then I'm all good...but I have kept my distance...for now at least. They also give me assignments that take me to places all over the world...some good...Sweden...some not so good...bloody Bulgaria; I turned my back for one bloody second! Just one and I had two newborns on me; they left a good few bites before I was able to make them mad with the happiness, after that it had to be one of the funniest things I had ever seen. Do you see how good I have it here? So I will sooooo not be being anything but loyal to the Volturi anytime soon.

It hasn't been all bad these past two days, I mean when the Cullen's found out what I drank...you would think when they saw my eyes they would have put two and two together and come up with four but no they didn't...the stupid fuckers! When they found out what I drank...oh I haven't felt amusement like that in years...since Bulgaria in fact! Carlisle had looked like I had shamed him in some way...god he can go throw himself into a pit of fire and burn with his shame for all i care! Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie looked shocked and saddened, which caused me immense satisfaction but what increased that satisfaction was the despair and anguish on Fuckward's face, I don't know why they all looked like that, I figure it's because they drink the blood of animals, cough...disgraceful...cough...sorry I must have had something stuck in my throat, I was with Jane earlier and she ended up gagging me...again, maybe it was some of the cloth. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah I remember the immense satisfaction I got from watching the Cullen's faces fall when they found out I was drinking human blood...I've already discussed with Jane my theories that the Cullen's are trying to make every vampire turn on our proper meals and drink the blood of animals my theories are becoming more concrete when I heard Carlisle asking Aro a few hours ago if he had considered drinking the blood of animals...when Aro laughed and told his _dear friend _he would never consider that life, I had to stop my own laughter from escaping my lips...really it was absurd!

Why would we want to live off the blood of animals when we have many healthy, succulent humans at our disposal and that are more filling than a meagre deer or squirrel or hare or...whatever it is they drink!

Back to the present situation though...I've had enough of dwelling in the past these last couple of days, it's time to start looking towards the future! Or more specifically about five minutes into the future when I know Heidi is going to be back from _fishing_, oh I do love that word! I hope she's brought me a nice little girl, preferably about the age of eighteen/nineteen , I do love them when they are still in their transition from adolescent to adult...I think I might play with this one today...I haven't given my food a good fucking for a couple of weeks now...if she's feisty it'll be even better, her blood will be ever more potent and sweet...I might even lick the sweat off her body before I drain her dry...I do not know yet, I haven't decided so many things to do and sometimes so little time.

Who the hell is knocking at my door? Jane is doing something for Caius with Alec, Heidi's out fishing, Felix and Demetri are sparring I can hear them going at it from here and I know none of the other males in this castle will come to me willingly and I usually have to seek out the likes of Chelsea and such if I need something...they are more than happily to oblige though when i do, Marcus only comes out of his quarters when needed...poor bloke I bet he was the life and soul of the party years ago before the tragic accident...pfft who am I kidding I know it was no accident, I know Aro had his sister killed but hey it isn't my secret to tell.

Urgh I guess I'll have to see who it is, I know it isn't the Cullen's they wouldn't dare come near the Volturi guards, myself, Jane's, Alec's and Demetri's rooms without a death wish or something along those lines and I'm sure Aro is wooing his wife into having sex with him, I know that's the only way he can get it these days...I would offer my services...not to Aro no! Oh fucking hell no! I would never fuck Aro! That is just wrong on so many levels! No I mean Sulpicia! I would happily show her what she has been missing all these years, I mean come on Aro is over a thousand years old...can he still even get it up?...Ummm maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this...in fact I definitely shouldn't be thinking about this!

The door!

Right I should be opening it.

"Aro?" My tone is surprise, I was sure he was trying to woo his wife, obviously I was wrong and...oh shit he has that look in his eyes, you know the one where he wants you to do something that you will absolutely hate doing but you will do it anyway to escape whatever punishment you would get if you don't do it. "Isabella! Good you are here!" Aro exclaims joyfully and I am again left wondering if I left my power on him and made him mad or madder than he already was when I became a vampire. "What can I do for you master?" My tone has slipped back into its formal usage...something that annoys me to no end! It always happens when I'm speaking to Aro, Marcus or Caius...Caius not so much, he is more my friend that master, oh I can remember all the times over the past twelve years that him and I have stayed in the throne room into the early hours of the morning, talking and thinking up new ways for me to torture dear Fuckward! For a thousand year old plus vampire, he has seen a lot and let me tell you some of the ideas he gave me...genius, pure genius! I can feel a grin start to form on my lips at the cunning and evil glint I remember seeing in Caius's eyes when he told me some of the things he had done to those filthy werewolves he'd slaughtered.

"I need you to escort the Cullen's to the part of the forest they can hunt in, the part we own and that is plentiful with animals." Aro says and I feel the grin that was beginning to form on my lips slide off like I remember melted butter doing on a jacket potato as a human...I can see the barest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Damn the old bastard over the rainbow and back again!

"Of course master, I shall join you in the throne room for dinner as soon as I am done yes?" I ask, there is no point even trying to put up a fight, Aro knows it and I know it...so I might as well grit my teeth and get on with the task the old wanker has given me, the faster I do this, the faster I can be in the throne room, fucking some human girl as I drain her dry. "Of course Isabella!" He says with outrage, sounding like it is absurd that I would even think about doing so otherwise, I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes, I swear Aro can be so dramatic sometimes, if only the other vampire's could see him sometimes his fear factor would go right down.

"I will see you in the throne room shortly,' He says before walking away, as I am about to close my door to get changed into something a little more comfortable I see him stop and turn so he is looking at me before saying, 'Oh and Isabella remember what I said, don't touch a hair on the Cullen's head." And then he's off again, gliding down the hallway in the general direction of the throne room and I cannot help but let the words that are in my mind slip through my lips...if I get punished for them so be it.

"How about a limb?" I call down the hallway as if I'm talking about the weather not tearing off people's body parts but he doesn't reply, although I'm sure I can hear a few small chuckles sound from his frame before he turns a corner and vanishes out of my sight, leaving me with nothing to do except shut my door and walk to my closest to pick out some clothes that are more suited for my task.

A growl rumbles in my chest and I gladly let it travel up my throat and slip from my mouth so it echoes throughout my otherwise silent room.

Fucking Cullen's!

_So what did you think? If you could be so kind as to review and let us know I would truly appreciate it : )_

_I would like to point out that I will not be doing this all from Bella's POV, I do find it challenging to write in a person's POV so I will probably be switching back and forth._

_So I don't know when the next chapter will be up, the only reason this one is up is because I'm kinda stressed and angry at the moment...well I was anyway until I wrote this, it was very therapeutic :D But I do have lots of ideas for this story that seem to be filling my head so you might have another chapter sooner than you think!_

_Again I will be updating Changeling soon but I've just got some stuff going on that needs to be sorted and if I wrote the next chapter for Changeling now it wouldn't be very good and I don't think it would add anything to the story but I am aiming to write it soon._

_So again I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and until next time I guess: )_


	3. My Name Is Isabella

**Chapter 3 – My Name Is Isabella**

_Hey everyone!_

_Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter; I'm glad you're all enjoying this story._

_I must admit though that I really don't have it planned out, I'm sort of just going with the flow at the moment, I mean I have a couple of ideas for future chapters but still._

_So nothing much left to say except I hope you like this chapter!_

Fucking Cullen's!

Fucking! Shitty! Cunting! Cullen's!

Yes if you can't tell I'm still a bit pissed off!

I mean come on I want my dinner which I can hear is being brought in through the front entrance by Heidi all of them chattering in amazement as they look around the reception hall of the Volturi castle, not knowing that in a mere matter of minutes their blood will be sucked out of them as they're drained dry...dammit I'm getting thirsty just thinking about it, just because I can control my thirst doesn't mean I don't get thirsty. But no, I have to walk away from the delicious smelling aroma wafting through the corridors from the reception hall and instead make my way towards the guest quarters where the bloody Cullen's are! So not only has Aro delayed my dinner he is also making me babysit the Cullen's, show them where they can hunt I'm pretty sure Carlisle knows where to go, I mean he did live with the Volturi for god knows how many fucking years! And yet Aro expects me to show them! The old wrinkly bastard is lucky I respect him otherwise I would have declined...no not declined I would have refused before the words had even finished leaving his mouth!

I reckon I have a good twenty minutes before dinner starts and I plan to be back within plenty of time to make sure I can watch Jane torture her dinner, I can freely admit seeing her use her gift on one of the cattle that is called a human turns me on...a lot. What can I say? It's hot watching the sadistic grin appear on her lips as she tortures the mere mortal insane before pouncing and draining them dry...and the sex afterwards? Fuck, don't even get me started on how hot it is! Urgh! I can smell them now, that bloody floral and woodsy smell. It makes me sick, although I can also smell an underlying scent of...it reminds me of chocolate and oranges...I use to love chocolate and orange muffins when I was a human...strange but if I focus on that smell I think I won't dry heave or grimace at the other smells coming from the Cullen's quarters...although I have no idea where that chocolate and orange smell is coming from other than the fact that it is coming from the direction of the Cullen quarters, I know none of the Cullen's themselves smell like that, I distinctly if somewhat loathingly remember their smell when I first saw them just over two days ago in the throne room, so I'm a bit intrigued to know where this smell is coming from but I'll save that mystery for later.

Bloody hell!

I'm outside their door now and I have to bloody knock! It is common courtesy after all, not that they deserve it but over the years Caius has all but drilled it into me, saying that showing common courtesy to vampire's I even hate is good...proper...also it throws them off guard and can be quite entertaining. The door opens not even a second after I've knocked and in the next instant I'm face to face with Jasper's surprised features before he schools them and speaks, his southern twang even more pronounced to me now that I am a vampire than when I was a human. "Bella?...What can we do for you?" I have to physically stop myself from rolling my eyes, have they forgotten I am a vampire? Because I do not miss the excited whispers from Emmett asking if they think I've come to talk to them nor do I miss the way Jasper's eyes gleam a little with what I know is hope, he hopes that his brother is right, that I have come to speak to them...well I am sorry to disappoint them.

That's a lie.

I'm sure my expression is one of boredom as I reply back in what I make sure is a cold drawl, "I have been asked by master Aro to escort you to the part of the forest that you can hunt in, follow me please." Then I'm turning away from the door and sweeping off down the guest quarters corridor, hearing the Cullen's become silent for a minute before they are all practically rushing out of the door and walking quickly to catch up with me, with Carlisle coming up right beside me and his _family _walking closely behind us but that is not all I hear...no I can also hear Heidi coming around with dinner, giving them the _tour_...see even in my mind I cannot help but laugh when I say it, sometimes just for a laugh we do actually get Heidi to give our dinner the tour of the castle...myself, Jane and Demetri even join in occasionally, it makes a good way to pick out our dinner and claim them before anyone else can, it also makes for an interesting game, seeing who make the cattle the most scared before leading them to the throne so we can drink.

I feel myself grin in what I am sure is a menacing way when an idea suddenly forms in my mind...just to stick the knife into the disgusting animal drinking Cullen's even further.

"Heidi my dear! What are you doing here? So far away from the throne room, that is of course the main attraction to this old castle!" I fake surprise as I speak as Heidi and our dinner come around the corner and into the corridor where myself and the Cullen's are walking, I see Heidi smirk, she knows I've got something planned and has agreed to go along with it.

Not like she had a choice in the first place.

I hear the Cullen's behind me bristle uncomfortably at my words, they know all too well what happens when Heidi hits the throne room...dinner is served. Oh I do make myself laugh sometimes, I'm just glad I can control my laughter so it doesn't escape my lips. "Why Isabella my darling! I must show these fine people the whole of the castle, not just the best bits and you know the saying, save the best till last more than any do you not?" Heidi said as she stops just in front of me, her slightly dull red eyes alight with a playfulness that I know all too well.

It is true though, I did bed Heidi last whether it is for the reason she says or not...well I'll never let her know, all I will say is something I have been saying for a long time.

Heidi is a one kinky bitch.

And her tongue, shit don't even get me started on some of the wonders her tongue can do...I'm getting off track, I have a job to do but first maybe one last parting remark, although whoever was right behind me wasn't doing a very good job at suppressing their growls...it doesn't really sound like Fuckward but I'm pretty sure it is and you know what?

Fuckward can go fuck himself!

"I see...well in that case just remember to not show them the throne room too early, I wouldn't want to miss their reactions to it." I say and smirk at the small nearly inaudible gasps of shock or horror I'm not sure which from Carlisle and the rest of them behind me, while Heidi merely lets out a small chuckle. "I'll be sure to hold off as long as I can Isabella...but you best hurry and do your job for I cannot hold out forever." She says and again I know the hidden meaning behind her words, since our first time together she has taken to telling me we should be together, that I should ditch Jane and be with her and her alone...become mates if you would...now I would take her up on her offer except for the fact that I feel nothing like that for her, no romantic feelings whatsoever, Heidi is just a good fuck the same as Jane except the difference between them is that Jane is nearly always around me when I need to scratch an itch.

Instead of answering I just nod my head at her words before continuing to walk down the corridor, casually glancing at the cattle along the way but not picking out anyone specific for my own pleasure, although I see a young girl, she must be about fifteen years old from the look of her with shoulder length fiery red hair and bright green eyes with a slim body...I know she will be Jane's as soon as she steps into the throne room.

"Right Cullen's if you will follow me quickly now, I would really like to get back for when Heidi gives the tour of the throne room, so chop chop!" I say as I quicken my pace so I'm almost jogging through the halls of the Volturi castle, oh who am I kidding now that I'm a vampire when I say jog I mean walking really fast and yet I still manage to do it with grace...something Caius has told me I have bundles of, more than any vampire he has ever seen, perhaps it makes up for the amount of clumsiness I had as a human...I dunno. "Bell..." I hear Carlisle start to speak that fucking name from my human days and instantly feel the need to correct him...so I do, "My name is Isabella Carlisle, I ask that you please remember that." Damn the look on his face is too funny! Keep it together...keep it together...do not laugh...even if his face does look like someone just kicked his puppy!

"My apologies Isabella, I would just like to ask you one question if I may?" Carlisle asks as we pass through reception, I slow down only so I can give Gianna a wink and not even a second after I can smell the blood that rushes to her cheeks as she looks away bashfully...Aro won't let me bed Gianna, no matter how much I ask and even though I promise not to kill her or drink from her I might leave a few bruises on her and of course past fully satisfied but he still says no...I am nothing if not persistent though, I will bed Gianna it's only a matter of time...anyway where was I? Oh yeah the blonde doctor wants to ask me a question. "You may ask but I reserve the right not to answer." Perfect response if I do say so myself, polite...sort of and honest. "How did you come to be here? When did you become a vampire? Who changed you?" Carlisle fired off in quick succession and if I wasn't a vampire I'm sure my head would be spinning from trying to figure out what he just said...but I am a vampire so I have no problem understanding him...and I'd be lying if I said his questions weren't alighting my anger, I mean how personal do you want to get! Fucking hell just cause I use to date to Fuckward his son does not mean he can ask me such personal questions!

"I thought you wanted to ask one question Carlisle not three?" There that'll do, it gets me out of the firing line and shoves the doctor into the fire and I know if Carlisle were human he would be a nice lovely shade of red by now if the embarrassed expression on his face is anything to go by...and I know it is. "It seems we are out of time Cullen's, the Volturi own up to ten miles in length and eight miles wide in this part of the forest, I'm sure you'll find some _animal _to quench your thirst...I'm afraid you'll have to make your own way back but I'm sure Carlisle will have no problem with that." I say as I turn to face the rest of the Cullen's, avoiding the eyes of all of them as I inspect my nails as if I am bored with this already. "I'm sure I will have no trouble Bel...Isabella." Carlisle replies and I do not miss the near slip up of my name but I'll let it pass...this time but only because I am impatient to get back to the throne room for dinner.

"Then I will bid you adieu and let you get on with your..._hunt_." I sneer the last word and see them all shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my vision before I start back towards the castle as I hear them all take off into the forest after a few moments of what I'm sure is deliberation...well almost all of them, I can still smell one of them behind me and it isn't a second later that they speak.

"Bella...can we talk?"

Uhhhh where's Jane when you need her?

_Hmmm I wonder who it could be...actually I do wonder who it could be, I mean I don't even know who I'm gunna put. Who do you think it will be...more to the point who do you want it to be?_

_So I dunno when the next chapter will be up, I'm kind of still trying to finish the next chapter for Changeling but you know when inspiration strikes you got to take it._

_So leave us a review and let us know what you think of this chapter...I can promise that I will be writing up some Bella/Fuckward...sorry I mean Edward interaction within the next couple of chapters and of course it wouldn't be a good Alice/Bella story without some interaction between the pair so look out for that in the next few chapters._

_Until next time!_


	4. Love For Life Was Lost

**Chapter 4 – Love For Life Was Lost**

_Hello everyone...yes I am back, I've finally got my computer back after nearly six weeks of it being in for repairs...finally : )_

_I want to apologize for making you wait for so long, I had nearly half a chapter written on my computer before it decided to break and I had to send it in, now I've got the start of the next chapter written as well : ) So it shouldn't take too long to update._

_I've nearly finished the next chapter of Changeling as well, so that'll hopefully be up soon : )_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter!_

_This chapter does has some sexual content...umm it's my first time writing and posting this sort of stuff so I'm sorry if it's terrible :S_

_Enjoy!_

_Previously - _"Then I will bid you adieu and let you get on with your..._hunt_." I sneer the last word and see them all shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my vision before I start back towards the castle as I hear them all take off into the forest after a few moments of what I'm sure is deliberation...well almost all of them, I can still smell one of them behind me and it isn't a second later that they speak.

"Bella...can we talk?"

Urgh where's Jane when you need her?

"Usually I would be polite and humour you but I have lead you out here so you can hunt and I would like to get back to the throne room so I too can _hunt_." I say with a vicious grin on my lips as I turn around to face them. "I will only take a moment of your time." They said and I damn near roll my eyes but I don't, I refrain myself from doing as I reply...barely. "Alright say you're piece and it better be good, I am really thirsty Rosalie." I say and don't miss the small flinch that travels through her body as my cold tone hits her full on. "I am truly sorry for everything Isabella...I'm not going to apologise for how I was when you were human, it's not that I didn't like you, it's that I didn't want this life for you...I thought if I was cold and distant towards you then it would sway your choice of not wanting to become one of us...I am sorry for what my bastard of a brother did to you...I am sorry for what has happened since we left...that is what I am sorry for and I hope that in time you can forgive us." She said with such sincerity that it made me want to puke...if I could puke that is...dry heaving I guess it would be.

"You think that after your brother left me in the woods...after you all left me, abandoned me that sorry is going to cover everything?...That I will forgive you?...Oh please do not make me laugh I will never forgive you...you know Rosalie when I was a human I respected you, you didn't like me and you voiced that...you never pretended to love me or care for me, you were honest and I appreciate that...but now as you stand here saying _sorry _and practically _begging _and hoping that I will forgive you and your family for your transgressions well let's just say the respect I had for you has gone right out the window...and you say you're sorry for what has happened to me since you all left, there is nothing to be sorry for, I love my new life, I love the power I have, I love the fear that I can instil in everyone...and I wouldn't change any of it for the world...so Rosalie your apology is not accepted because there is no need for it...now I request that you go and hunt like master Aro had me escort you out here to do." I say with a even tone, letting just a trace of venom enter my voice before I turn around and start to practically glide back towards the castle...I do like this graceful thing. "She cried every single night in her room you know." I hear Rosalie spoke softly...quietly that I'm sure if I didn't have vampire hearing I would have missed her words completely...but I do hear them and they confuse me so I once again spin around...bloody hell what am I on the tea cups or something?...and face Rosalie to see her looking at me with, what is that? Sorrow? Pain?

"What?" I ask the confusion evident in my voice and I don't miss the way her eyes mist over...I'm surprised all I can remember of Rosalie from my human memories is a cold hearted bitch but here she stands...with tears that will never fall glistening in her eyes. "Edward may have fled to another country for a few years and played the part of a heartbroken man but I know he was faking it...she didn't fake it though...we could all hear her in her room at night, crying her heart out...every...single...night...nothing we said or did could get her to stop...she would just sit on her window sill, look out at the sky and cry...I've never seen Alice so broken." Rosalie replied and I don't know what it was but I felt a sharp pain rush through my body at her words...so intense that it made me want to fall to my knees and scream but I didn't...instead I just looked at her and said in the most coldest tone I could muster, "Why should I care?" Rosalie just looked at me with a knowing look before speaking, "I knew she loved you more than she let on, I think I was the only one in our family to see the way she looked at you...the way she acted round you...the way she would get so excited when she announced she was going over to your house to hang out or when she was going to pick you up to go shopping...and I saw the way you were with her...the way you acted round her...the gleam you would get in your eyes when she entered the room...the smile that spread across your lips every time she hugged you or kissed you on the cheek...I just didn't realise how deep her feelings ran for you...and you for her...until we had left...she hasn't been the same since we left you, she doesn't prance around the house anymore...she never smiles...never goes shopping, even on the internet!...She hardly ever hunted...it was like her love for life left her the moment we left you."

I couldn't say anything...for once in my life I was speechless...my face must have shown shock because Rosalie looked at me with a small hopeful expression, so I was quick to school my features into a disinterested look. "That's all very well and interesting but I have given you enough of my time, you should go and quench your thirst while I go and do the same." I say with a calm voice before I whirl around and start a quick walk...ok a quick sprint towards the castle but I'm not fast enough to escape Rosalie's last words, "I know you're in there Bella and I know you never stopped loving her...just like she never stopped loving you." I shake my head as I push myself to run faster...each step I take making me further and further away from Rosalie...further and further away from Alice...I didn't want this...I don't want this!...I don't need this!

Everything in my life was going perfect until they showed up! And now old feelings are resurfacing...even though I am trying my fucking hardest to rip them into little pieces and shove them away.  
>Why would Rosalie say that? We were never close when I was human...she even said herself that she practically hated me! So why would she do this? Does she want to cause me more pain?...Or is this just another way to hurt me?...Yeah that must be it, they didn't have enough fun breaking me apart when they left so now they're trying to break me while they're here...well it's not going to fucking work!<p>

It's not I tell you!

They think they can mess with me again? Mess with my emotions? Well think again Cullen's!

I walk into the throne room from the back entrance and allow myself to take a deep breath, letting the freshly spilled blood flow through my nose, as I let the screams of panic and pain rush into me...I feel my thirst ignite like a raging volcano while a pleasurable feeling erupts in my chest at the cattle's screams and shouts. All my problems and thoughts fade away as I let my predatory side take over as I sweep my rapidly blackening eyes over the cattle that are still living.

Ahh she'll do nicely, she must be around twenty-two, short brown nearly black hair that sits just above her shoulders, she stands at least four inches shorter than me with a dancers build, she's wearing a white shirt with lacy frills on the cuffs and around the neckline and a black pencil skirt with a pair of plain black shoes on her feet, she's cowering in the corner, tears streaming from her eyes and dripping off her chin as she takes in the destruction around her...I feel a menacing grin spread across my lips as she locks eyes with my own and presses her body further into the wall behind her...this is going to be fun. I will process Rosalie's words later because right now they are the last thing in my mind as I flash my pearly whites at the trembling girl before giving a chuckle and lunging across the room towards her...the scream that leaves her lips is music to my ears and I make a split second decision to have a little fun with her as I drink from her...she practically screams virgin! And I don't want her to die without experiencing the pleasurable sensation of sex...I know I'm too nice for my own good.

A minute later I've her pinned against the wall behind her, her skirt bunched up around her waist, her white cotton panties are in tatters by my feet from where I ripped them off...she's screaming at me...pleading with me to let her go...I love it. My teeth pierce the skin and arteries of her neck easily and three of my fingers roughly plunge into her core without warning, breaking her hymen with one fluid movement, her sweet delicious blood instantly fills my mouth as a pained filled scream passes through her lips as her juices and blood flow past my fingers and dribble down her thighs, I roughly thrust my fingers in and out of her tight practically burning centre as I continue to drain every drop of exquisite red nectar that she has to offer.

I can feel her heart start to slow in its beats and know my meal time is about to finish but just before she goes bye bye, I curl my fingers inside of her and hit that special spot that makes every girl scream, her walls immediately clamp down on my fingers as her body jerks and trembles in my hold, not even ten seconds later her heart stops in its beating and I swallow the last few drops of her sweet blood, my eyes rolling into the back of my head when I get that extra special kick because of her orgasm. I pull my head back from her neck at the same time as I pull my now cum and blood soaked fingers out of my dead meals centre before unceremoniously letting the corpse drop to the floor as I lick my fingers clean, trying and most likely failing to keep my moans in at the taste.

Turning my head to the left I see Jane standing there with a smirk on her lips and a lustful look in her eyes...oh yeah I'm so getting a good fucking in a moment.

We stand there in silence for what seemed like forever but I'm pretty sure it was actually only a few seconds before she's in front of me and letting her tongue slowly poke out to lick a trickle of blood that had been making its way down my chin before pulling back and looking into my eyes...her smirk even more pronounced, I feel a smirk makes its way onto my lips as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her flush against my own body.

"Well that was fun." Is all I say before we're running towards her quarters, our dark chuckles sounding throughout the castle halls.

_So there it is! _

_What did you think?_

_Yes Bella did rape someone…if I haven't made it clear she has done it before…..will that come back to haunt her in later chapters…..we'll have to see : )_

_So you got a little insight into what happened to Alice after they left Bella and a little insight into Rosalie's perspective….or well yeah, you know what I mean._

_So leave us a review and let me know what you thought…..I do hope I still have some readers even after being absent for so long : )_

_Bye for now!_


	5. Silence Is Deafening

**Chapter 5 – Silence Is Deafening**

_Yes I know it's been a while but I'm back...I've had a few problems this past year, I've had to move once again that 3 time since last January and other things have made me put all my stories last on my priorities so I apologize._

_Hope you're all not too angry with me but here is a short chapter to get everyone back into it._

_Enjoy!_

**Previously – **"That's all very well and interesting but I have given you enough of my time, you should go and quench your thirst while I go and do the same." I say with a calm voice before I whirl around and start a quick walk...ok a quick sprint towards the castle but I'm not fast enough to escape Rosalie's last words, "I know you're in there Bella and I know you never stopped loving her...just like she never stopped loving you."

Humans...pfft, I can't believe I use to be one of them, they're so weak...so fragile...they constantly wine and moan about how pitiful their lives are and how nothing ever goes right for them...stupid bloody cattle!

I'm out in the city at the moment, Aro had asked me to do a job for him, what it was is not important but I've done it and now I'm making my way back to the castle, Aro has given me strict orders not to kill anyone...well not anyone he hasn't told me too which I admit was disappointing, very disappointing...until I realised he hadn't told me I couldn't have a bit of fun with them as well, so now here I am walking along the darkened streets of Volterra, every now and then bumping into one of the cattle that are still roaming the streets at this late hour, using my power on them...unfortunately for this to happen I need skin on skin contact, which means I'm having to physically touch the cattle, their horrible warm and sometimes sweaty skin gliding against my own smooth, warm skin...to them I would seem like a freezer but to myself and other vampires I am simply warm...anyway back to the point, I have to touch the cattle...I only touch them when feeding or if Aro has sent me to kill one of them, otherwise I never let their disgusting anatomies touch my own...well maybe in the throes of passion but I always end up killing them so that doesn't really count.

As a brush my fingertips against their wrist or bump my forearm against theirs I let a little bit of my power go and give them a small dose of feeling, whether it be paranoia, sadness or even terror...just a small dose that won't be noticed for at least a few weeks and if I don't take it off then it spreads, take sadness for example if I don't take it back it will increase until they are so depressed that suicide seems like the only option to make everything better...terror, it will spread until they are afraid of even their own shadow or reflection and they will spend the rest of their life caged in their room, fearing everything...let's just say that they don't live for long. The cattle that I've infected so far are three men, all around the age of seventeen/eighteen, they are of average height, with lean bodies, hair that in certain lights looks the colour of bronze...and they obviously use some type of hair product because they all look like they have been surfing or something, their hair has that windswept look...am I holding a grudge?...Of course not! I just don't like their hair style! It looks completely messy and not in a good way like after sex...stupid teenage boys, focusing more on their looks than anything else...pfft, pathetic!

Oh well no need to dwell on them, they won't be out on the streets in a month or two...no their parents will most likely get them looked at and then it's bye bye to their kid and the next time they see them, they're in a straight jacket in a padded cell bashing their heads against the floor or sitting in the corner with their arms wrapped around their legs, rocking back and forth as they mutter to themselves how everything is all right, how nothing is wrong, how it's all in their heads...ooooo I'm getting weird looks, I wonder why that is?...Oh it might have something to do with my random chuckling that even I can admit sounds quite dark and disturbing.

I'm on my own now and I really want to shout to the sky about how I'm finally free from the cattle but I resist and instead take another quick look around before giving a quiet whoop, whoop and speeding off towards the castle. It doesn't even take me five minutes before I'm walking through the entrance of the castle, sending a wink to Gianna as I pass her and I don't miss the delicious blush that spreads across her cheeks as I practically glide past her...hell yeah I ooze sex! Sometimes I think I practically invented it but then I digress and remember that Jane and Heidi have been around much longer than I have...now there are a couple of women who ooze sex without even realising it...what I wouldn't give to have them both at the same time...I almost did but then Aro called for me and had sent me on a mission to blood Switzerland! For two whole weeks! When I got back Heidi and Jane just kept giving me smirks and I know I missed out on something spectacular...dammit! Fucking shitting bollocks! Fuck a duck!

"Ah Isabella my dear you have returned much quicker than I anticipated." The voice of Aro interrupts my internal profanities and I realise that I am now standing just inside the throne room...the _Cullen's_...see still can't say their name without some type of nausea...should I turn around and just walk out? No! Isabella you are a big girl and a vampire...besides you can't even be sick, what would you puke up? Venom! Now that I would pay to see! I shake myself out of my intriguing musings and return to the present to see Aro looking at me expectantly?...What? Do I have something on my face?...I was sure I didn't get a drop of that little fuckers blood on me...when I don't want to be messy I'm not...oohhhh wait he's probably waiting for a report...should I give him a blow by blow? I know Aro would love to know how I drained the blood of that pesky cattle by small cuts to everywhere on his body...I think he got to about forty-seven cuts before he died from blood loss...and it wasn't a fast death either, it was slow...and painful and he had begged for me to stop from the moment I started...his screams were like music to my ears...a perfect symphony of screams, grunts and whimpers of pain...I should have recorded it and stuck it on YouTube...I wonder how many hits it would have got?

"Isabella?" Aro asked, although this time I must have chuckled, I really need to stop doing that, it makes me seem mad...and I'm not...much. "Successful...they won't be saying anything to anyone...well unless there is a heaven cause in that case; we may need to get a lawyer." I joke...not my best I know but I do see Aro's lips twitch as he fights to contain a smile, he couldn't be seen to be having a laugh with his guards...oh no that wouldn't do good for the creepy leaders frightening image...I have to contain a snort there,_ frightening image_...Aro is about a frightening as an angry kitten, Caius on the other hand can be quite frightening when he wants to be...not to me none of the leaders or their wives scare me but I know quite a few of the other guards hate to be on the receiving end of one of Caius's angry rants...dude gets all worked up into a state, he reminds me of a python getting ready to strike...suddenly he'll just lash out...I really should be paying attention to what Aro is saying, zoning back in...now!

"...Will happen, I may need use of your services in this coming week, along with Demetri and Jane...there is a problem in Germany but as of yet I see no reason to get involved unless the problem escalates, the Cullen's and I were just talking about them extending their stay for a few more weeks." He says with a smile and I nearly scowl with annoyance...why couldn't they just leave. Instead I merely nod before turning around and walking out the throne room...I hear one of them hurrying after me and quicken my pace but they match it...I quicken even more until I'm practically running through the castle but they match my speed and are right behind me...can't I get one moments peace! I've just burst into the Volturi's castle grounds and I can see sweet freedom, I'm the fastest runner in the Volturi, that speed in the castle was nowhere near my highest speed but just as I'm about to kick it those few final notches to increase to that desired speed, I 'm practically slapped in the face when the vampire chasing me speaks.

"Bella...please...don't run from me." The voice is so soft and angelic, so sweet yet so depressed and down hearted at the same time that my feet have a mind of their own when they suddenly plant themselves firmly in the dirt, luckily I now have insanely good balance and don't even jolt forwards from stopping so suddenly. "Bella." My name is said by that voice again and I close my eyes and clench my fists against the sudden shot of fiery pain that shoots through my chest before letting the tension that has overcome my body drain away as I slowly turn around to face them. If I needed to breath I know that it would be knocked out of me...they're standing not even two feet away from me, I didn't even realise they had gotten so close...god their so beautiful.

I know what I've been putting off since the Cullen's got here is now finally going to happen...the only question is whether I'll allow this to break me.

"Alice." Her name leaves my lips in a whisper and then we're left in a silence so deafening that I'm sure it can be heard throughout the entire world.

_So what did you think? Like it?_

_Up next what I think everyone's been waiting for...Alice and Bella have a little chat._

_Excited? I hope so :S_

_Leave a review if you please and let me know what you thought of the chapter!_

_Until next time and I promise it will not be as long as wait between chapters this time._


	6. Let Me Fix You

**Chapter 6 – Let Me Fix You**

_I know what you're thinking...two updates in not even a week! _

_Just had a sudden burst of inspiration!_

_So thanks for the reviews and all who have added me and/or this story to their alerts and/or favourites : )_

_So this chapter you finally get to the Alice and Bella...confrontation I guess you can call it. Again it's not a long chapter but I didn't think this one needed to be._

_Enjoy!_

"Please...Bella..." Alice started to say but Isabella cut her off with a growl before the brunette let her hands grab the pixie's shoulders...and then for the next second Alice was flying backwards through the air before she was slammed none to gently into one of the castle walls behind her. Isabella's face right in front of her as the Volturi member lowered herself down so the two of them were face to face. "It's Isabella." The red eyed vampire growled out roughly, using all of her strength to keep herself from kissing Alice Cullen senseless right there and then...but then what happened all those years ago bled into her mind, how Alice left her so easily and her strength and resolve moulded itself into a steel wall, nearly impossible to break...Alice for her part merely gazed at Bella with tear filled eyes and a quivering bottom lip, her arms hanging limply by her side.

"Please give me a chance...let me fix you." The psychic implored in a whimper, her arms now moving to let her hands reach up to grasp Bella's hands that were still pinning her tightly to the wall, making a dangerous growl sound from the brunette's throat but she didn't make a move to pull her hands out of Alice's...if anything they tightened their grip on the petite vampire's shoulder's causing the golden eyed vampire to nearly let out a hiss at the pain that shot through her shoulders. "There is nothing left to fix Alice...not anymore." Isabella replied, the last part a mere whisper, Alice replied with an adamant shake of her head as she spoke, "I don't believe that...Bella is still in there."

"Your Bella is dead...she died the moment you left her...and she's _never_ coming back!" Isabella stated with ferocity that Alice had never heard come from the brunette before. "She may be gone now but she's still there...buried deep beneath the hurt, the anger...the resentment she's been feeling all these years...I know she has never left and I will find a way to bring her back...to bring the kind and caring person I once knew...because I know she hates what she's become." The psychic said softly unconsciously moving her face closer to the brunette's, who gave a pained look before she too leaned in so they were less than an inch away from each other.

"What if she doesn't want to be brought back?" Isabella asked quietly her red eyes never leaving Alice's misty golden ones. "I _know_ she wants to be brought back." The raven haired vampire stated confidently making Isabella snort before composing herself and asking in a mocking voice, "And how do you _know_?" "Oh Bella,' Alice sobbed out as she took her hands away from the taller vampire's and cupped the brunette's face between them instead, feeling Bella stiffen under her hands, 'I can see in your eyes that you want to be brought back...I can see you calling for me Bella, I can _feel_ you calling for me...so much so that it hurts every time I see who you now are...every time I see what we've done to you...what I've done to you."

Isabella felt something rip through her dead heart...something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Tear that would never fall gathered in her eyes. Something hammered inside of her, demanding she take the sobbing Alice into her arms, hold her close while whispering soothing words into her ear, while something else swirled inside her like a tornado, ordering her to do no such thing and instead run...run far away from everything...run far away from Alice Cullen.

She chose to run.

Flinging herself away from the pixie Isabella took one last look at a heartbroken Alice before she was running through the Volturi gardens...each step she took that put her further away from the psychic caused an inferno of pain to travel through her entire body...it did not help that all she could hear were Alice's pain filled sobs rattling through her mind. She ran until she was miles away from the castle...until she was in the middle of the forest...until she was in the middle of nowhere.

Falling to her knees she buried her fingers into the dirt below her, clenching it between cold marble flesh as her body shook with the pain that she travelling through her body.

She felt it building and building until the pain was near enough blinding all her senses, so much so that she now couldn't feel the forest floor beneath her legs...or the dirt encased in the trembling fists.

And the suddenly she snapped.

Her eyes closed as her hands unconsciously let the dirt go and instead tangled themselves in her brown locks, her head tilted to the sky as her mouth opened. And Bella let loose a piercing scream into the night...filled with untold heartbreak and agony...pain...rage...abandonment an so many other things.

The Volturi Castle

Alice clung to her mother's soothing form tighter as Esme continued to hold her daughter while cooing softly in her ear. "I need to fix her mom...she's so lost." The psychic's voice a mere faint murmur as her body jerked a little as pain shot through her dead heart and spread through her body. Esme held onto her daughter's small form tighter as she spoke, "I always knew there was something more between the two of you...you both may not have acted on it but a mother always knows these things...we will get Bella back...it's all going to be ok sweetie...everything will be ok."

Both didn't notice the bronze haired vampire watching them from the balcony that was attached to his room. Edward's lips curled back in disgust as he watched the woman that had been his mother for over one hundred years comfort his traitorous sister...Bella was his...she had always been his, ever since she had walked into his biology class she had been his...and nothing was going to change that...not even Alice! His sister's thoughts were sickening, he had always known that Alice had loved his Bella but never knew just how much.

Without wasting another second Edward retreated from his balcony and into his room, his thoughts a chaotic mess as he thought of ways to make Bella see the error of her ways for ignoring him since he had arrived and realise she belonged to him.

_And that's the end of the chapter...what did you think?_

_If you would be so kind to drop and a review and let me know I would be very grateful._

_Edward is not evil in this story, that I can assure you, although I'm sure I would have enjoyed writing him that way, he is just an arrogant arse! He's always got his own way and that's not affected him for the better. Jane on the other hand...well I'm still undecided about her :P_

_Next chapter should be up in the next week or so._

_Till then1_


	7. Let The Task Commence

**Chapter 7 – Let The Task Commence!**

_Ok so I am back...I cannot apologise enough...there are no words for why I have been absent for two years...I'm not going to go into why I haven't posted for so long, it's personal and we shall leave it at that._

_Thank you to all that have continued to support this story and continued to review and wait for the new chapter, it truly means a lot to me._

_I cannot say how frequently updates will be but I promise it will not be another two years before the next._

_This chapter is the calm before the storm I guess...you'll see what I mean in a minute._

_If anyone is still reading, I hope you enjoy it and if anyone new reads this...welcome _

_You may want to read the previous chapters again just to familiarise yourself with the story._

_So without further ado...let's get on with the chapter! _

Isabella didn't know how long she had vented her rage, her screams and snarls of untold pain and anger seemed to last a lifetime and all the brunette knew is that when she finally came to her senses and looked at her surroundings, she saw that she had destroyed a good half an acre of forest from what she could see. The trees were torn to shreds, branches had been turned into splinters, leaves littered the ground, holes the size of craters about two foot deep were dotted about randomly in this now wasteland of destruction. Taking a deep unnecessary breath which seemed to always keep her centred (an old stupid human trait) Isabella held it for a moment before doing the unnecessary exhale as well, her world brightening with the exhale, the red and black haze that had spread across her vision receded until she once again saw all the_ beautiful_ colours bleeding together around her that her rage had caused.

"Well...that was certainly something to watch." An amused voice sounded from behind her, yet Isabella didn't even move an inch, she had known they were there since she had started to come back from the beast inside her taking complete control...she was however a little angry that they had been watching her in what she saw as a moment of weakness...the brunette didn't realise though, just how magnificent and truly terrifying she had looked as she had let go of her rage and any inhibitions that were holding her back. "What do you want? I warn you, I'm not in the mood to play games." Isabella hissed out through clenched teeth at the intruder...ok maybe they weren't exactly an intruder, she had no claim to this wasteland but they were intruding on her alone time and that was something she abhorred and despised something chronic.

"Master Marcus sent me to look for you...I must say though when I was tasked with this I didn't think I would catch you so,' They paused for a moment, as if looking for the right word to use, 'Dishevelled."

The brunette vampire could hear the smirk in their voice and rolled her eyes before turning around to face her intruder, "I am allowed to let the reins go every once in a while Felix...the consequences are somewhat...varied yet always...amusing." Isabella's lips turned upwards at her words into a sickening grin as her bright red eyes danced with dark mirth that would have had anyone run away...yet Felix wasn't just anyone. The big burly vampire let loose a chuckle that if they were still standing would have shaken the leaves off the trees. "Ah Isabella, you don't scare me and every time you try it just gets more humorous." Felix said teasingly, knowing that he only got away with this because he was the one that had trained Isabella in the art of fighting and honing her gift, she was one of the best he ever trained, she was his progeny...he knew she felt like she owed him and exploited that regularly with his teasing.

"Be careful Felix...one of these days my liking for you might just snap and you'll find yourself on a quick path to insanity." Isabella said so sweetly with an innocent grin on her face that if you didn't know what she was capable of, you would truly believe her to be a sweet and kind teenager, not the devious, terrifying and evil women that she actually was. "I look forward to the day where the castle has to install a vampire proof padded cell, I wonder if the straight jacket would have to be infused with our venom or diamonds? Now that would be something to behold...a vampire straight jacket." Felix countered with a stupid grin lighting up his features as his thoughts turned towards a new test to play with.

Isabella almost rolled her eyes...almost, "What does Master Marcus require of me Felix?" The gifted brunette asked as she had grown impatient of their little beat around the bush game, which the muscular vampire was quick to pick up on as he stood straight and reported his master's wishes. "Master Marcus requires your presence in his study; he requests that you report to him immediately as he wishes to discuss something with you." Felix said, his tone formal, his stance as if he were in the military, which sometimes Isabella thought the Volturi were, especially when they were training.

No more words were spoken between the two vampires as they headed straight back to the castle, yet Isabella knew that what had occurred before to the forest was only the beginning, she could feel the rage practically spitting and swirling inside of her in a tornado of dangerous.

Marcus's Study

"Enter." Marcus spoke as he continued to flip almost casually through one of the thick ancient tombs in front of him that resided on his desk, stopping only when Isabella had walked through his study door and closed it behind her almost silently. "You wished to speak to me Master Marcus?" Isabella inquired softly, she had always held Marcus above the other two, oh sure she respected Aro and thought Caius was a ruthless and powerful leader but Marcus...he was someone she looked up to, nothing seemed to faze him, he was always a blank canvas, no emotion ever seemed to seep across his face and if the brunette was honest, he was known to be even more ruthless than Caius was sometimes and Isabella knew he enjoyed his position of power as much as the other kings.

"Ah Isabella...yes...excellent timing my dear...excellent...I wish to speak to you about matters that are of such importance to us." The Volturi leader said in his same monotone voice yet Isabella was sure she could detect a hint of excitement behind his words...she must have been imagining it for sure. "Of course my king...I shall help in any way I can, you know I serve you until the end." Isabella said with reverence that she only displayed when speaking to Marcus. Shifting herself into a more formal stance, her shoulders back, standing up to her full height with her hands clasped behind her back, she waited for her master to speak. Marcus smiled to himself internally, when Aro let the Cullen's reside here for the next few weeks, he had no idea that such a great opportunity would present itself but as soon as he saw them he knew...it was after all his gift to know. "The Cullen's will be staying here for next few weeks as you very well know,' Marcus started off, Isabella only nodded her head in response to his words, knowing he was not finished, 'My gift allows me to see the bonds between true mates, mates, potential mates, covens and so on and I have seen Isabella...oh I have seen such..._potential_." His last word was said in a hiss that for a moment the younger vampire thought her king was angry...just for a moment though.

"Potential for what master?" Isabella asked with curiosity as she stared at her king who leaned his forearms on the desk and looked at her with his usual blank expression as he replied, "Potential for the future of the Volturi Isabella. Tell me...what are your thoughts and feelings on the Cullen's?" The gifted vampires face twisted into a gruesome expression but she kept the snarl that wanted to escape her lips inside as she spoke, "I loathe them master...you know my story from my disgusting human life, they treated me as some kind of pet...they destroyed anything and everything I had going for me...the only thing I do not regret is that my path on my new life lead me here. I was quite happy to never see them again. I swore that if I ever happened to come across them, I would make them suffer as they had made me suffer, I would tear their family apart like they had torn me apart...I would show them the true definition of monster. Yet of course Master Aro has asked me not to and I shall respect my master's wishes." "Do you feel that way about all the Cullen's my child? About dear Esme? Rosalie and Emmett? Jasper? Carlisle? Edward?' Marcus paused for a moment as a low growl sounded from the younger vampires lips at the mind readers name before he continued with the final vampire of the Cullen coven, 'How about Alice, Isabella? How do you feel about dear little Alice?" Marcus asked and a feeling of satisfaction settled inside him when he saw Isabella jolt ever so slightly, her eyes widening a minuscule amount for a fraction of a second that, had he not been a vampire he knew he would have missed it.

"I loathe, each and everyone one of them master." Isabella answered with an expressionless yet precise tone as if she wanted to cement her words inside her king's mind.

"Would you like to know what I have seen Isabella?' Marcus asked but didn't wait for an answer as he continued, 'I have seen the bonds between the Cullen coven, I have seen the true mate bond between Rosalie and Emmett. I have seen the slightly strained mate bond between Carlisle and Esme. I have seen the strained coven bonds they hold to one another, which are especially strained when it comes to the mind reader. I have seen the severed mate bond that once was between Jasper and Alice. Yet the bond I have seen that I am most interested in...is the true mate bond that young Alice has." Isabella did her best not to react to the last statement her king made but she knew her ears perked up at the mention of the psychic's name. "Would you like to know who her bond goes to Isabella?" The king asked and the young brunette was astounded to see a small smile gracing her king's lips.

"If you wish to tell me master, I shall listen." Isabella replied with a slight sense of dread...she couldn't very well refuse her king could she?

"Young Alice's true mate bond...connects to you Isabella, now you know unfortunately with your..._unique_ set of gifts that I cannot read your bonds to anyone but that does not mean I cannot read you...I know you feel the bond to her Isabella and because of this I have this task for you." The king spoke with an unspoken command in his voice and Isabella knew she was not wiggling her way out of this. "You know I shall do my best for what you ask of me master." The young vampire spoke, outwardly portraying a calm and cool expression but inside she was screaming with rage, inside her beast was rattling the cages she kept it contained in, wanting to get out and cause a mess of destruction at her master's words.

"Alice is your true mate Isabella, whether you are happy about this or not. It is your job to entice her to join us...I am sure she has some grand ideas of luring you back to the Cullen coven...that she thinks she can _save you_ and change you back to the way you use to be while with them...yet we both know better Isabella. You shall get her to join us, use the bond to help you if you must; in fact I encourage you to use the bond to your advantage. Once she is in our ranks I do not care if you toss her aside and continue your dalliances with Jane, your task is to get her to become a Volturi. Which means she will drink human blood...there are no exceptions to this rule. The empath and the mind reader are of little concern anymore, we do not need them, variations of their powers are showing up in newborns more often as of late. Little Alice though...her power is a one of a kind, we need her, to have her in our ranks would make us unstoppable, the potential for the both of you as well...is something I have never seen in all my years. Bring her in Isabella...tell no one of your task, only myself and the other two kings know of what I am asking of you and it shall stay that way...you are dismissed." Marcus said with a note of finality to his tone.

Isabella stood there for a second before turning gracefully on her heel and walking towards the study door, as her hand clasped the handle she paused as Marcus spoke, "Think of the heartbreak this will cause the Cullen's Isabella...that should make your task more enjoyable." A cruel smirk lit up Isabella's features at the thought, "The saying is revenge is a dish best served cold, twelve years has made it cold enough...do you not think master?" The brunette spoke with venom dripping from her tone before she was out of her master's study and into the dark hallway, her feet were quick to take her down the hallway...her destination in mind to find a tiny terror...she figured if this had to happen then she would get one last good fuck before she started her plan on bringing Alice fucking Cullen into the Volturi's fold.

Let the task...commence!

_So what did you think? _

_My portrayal of Marcus is different from the books...his character will be making a regular appearance throughout the story from now on, yes he is a bitter and slightly emotionless old vampire, his mate is dead after all but do not underestimate him...he is just as cunning and as ruthless as Aro and Caius...you may or may not see this in later chapters._

_To let you all know as well...this is not a classic Bella is dark and then gets pulled back to the light and good in the end...oh no she is dark and evil and I intend for her to stay that way...with a few...surprises here and there _

_So I hope to hear from you, even if it's just to berate me for being away for so long._

_My other Twilight Story – Changeling for any of you who use to read it, I am still in the process of writing the next chapter but hopefully should have that done soon._

_Until next time!_isHH


End file.
